Dirty Talk
by MyBrokenFantasy
Summary: *SEQUEL To Dirty Thoughts* " The loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day... Deal?" Dean says. WARNING FOR HEAVY SLASH. Enjoy


Dirty Talk

**Summary: " The loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day... Deal?" Dean says.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

...

" Dean, why do you need all that liquor?" Castiel raises a brow as the hunter places about five bottles of whiskey in the cart. Well... Castiel guesses they're out of mind numbing drinks... again. " We only needed eggs, milk, bread some meats and-"

" What's Thanksgiving without getting hammered and having a good time with family?.." Dean smiles, brushing pass the ex-angel, quickly giving a light slap at his ass. It's been what... two years since Lucifer's been locked in his cage, along with Michael. The ordeal from that day was painful, but in the end everything was back to normal. Cas was brought back, as well as Bobby and Sam. And Dean kept those memories as a treasure of their victory. And in those two years, Dean and Cas grew their relationship further, possibly thinking of getting married soon too. " Hey Babe do we need any whipped cream?" Dean asks. It's the day before Thanksgiving, this year the party is at Dean and Cas's place.

" Yes... oh and don't forget to grab the blueberry, apple and pumpkin pies." Cas replied, adding sausages and the biggest turkey he can find in the cart. Checking the list once more to memorize what else was needed. " Okay, next is Corn, string beans, sweet potatoes, marshmallows and eggplants..." Dean observed his lover happily as he murmured over the paper. Dean then stands behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around him, eyes reading the paper.

" I hate eggplants."

" How can you hate it if you hadn't even tried it?" Cas pointed out with a chuckle.

" Trust me, I know when I don't like something just by looking.."

Cas turns to face him, a mischievous smirk appearing to his lips and folded his arms. " Well... then you shall not have any pie if you don't eat what I cook..." Castiel stated. Dean gulped, ' **_Not my pie... _**' he thought. Whenever Castiel threatened to do something he meant it. Like last Christmas, Dean had whined about hating to do dishes and that night he didn't get any sex, which was frustrating.

"... Okay, you win..."

...

The drive home is a bit quiet, aside from the radio playing some song Dean's never heard of, but he didn't mind it because he occasionally heard Castiel hum along to his favorites. Two years and Dean finds out that Castiel wasn't much of a rock fan, more of a techno, dance or love song person. Although Cas did listen to Bon Jovi and some AC/DC, that was enough to satisfy Dean. Suddenly one of Cas's number one favorites began to play. " Ooh, I love this song." He cheered, turning up the volume._ " I am no angel, I like it when you do that stuff to me. I am no angel, I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk." _Castiel sang along. From the corner of his eye Dean can see the ex-angel bob his head and sway his body to the beat, it made him chuckle with amusement. Every so often he took a glimpse, getting a view of that big goofy smile he loved so much.

Dean pulls into the drive way of their home in the small town of Arcadia Kansas. It's a very homely, quiet place to live with friendly people and the monthly community festivals are always a blast. " Home sweet home." Dean cuts the engine and they both start unloading the groceries into the kitchen, where they were greeted by their puppy, Luna, a snow white siberian husky that was a gift to Castiel about three months ago. Luna was very smart and affectionate, like any dog owner would want. Dean sets down the bags before kneeling to play with the attention hungry pup. " Hey Luna.. Have you been a good girl?.. huh? yes?" Dean baby talks to Luna, she only wags her tail excitedly, assaulting Dean's face with wet licks. Castiel chuckles as he walks in, then begins organizing the food while Dean settles himself on the sofa and Luna trails after him. Just as he was watching a football game Cas called for his attention.

" Dean before you relax you need to wash your clothes." a smirk spread across his lips as he hears Dean rise off the couch with a sigh. And once the ex-hunter was by the stairs, Cas decided to tease him a bit. " Oh, and don't forget to bring down some movies for tomorrow."

" Do we get to watch Dirty Harry?" Dean actually sounded happy, pausing at the top step.

" We saw that last time... besides I think it's Sam's turn to choose the movie." he grinned, he can just imagine Dean rolling his eyes, he also knew what the ex-hunter would think, that Sam always picked the boring films. He peers over to Luna who sat by his side gazing her pretty blue eyes at his. he smiled, " Daddy likes to tease Dean." he said and Luna just perked up her ears like she understood him.

... Later on ...

" Wash is done and I brought down like twenty movies... I can watch the game now right?" Dean rushes back to the living area, but before he can plant himself on the sofa he froze when Cas cleared his throat. Dean glances over to his boyfriend who folded his arms and tapped his foot against the tiled floor and then points to the sink, implying him to do dishes. Cas would do it himself but he was busy preparing tonight's dinner. Dean pouts, giving his ' pretty please can I watch the game ' puppy eyes, but Castiel pointed to the sink again. Dean then gets an idea. " Okay, how about we play a game... The loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day... Deal?" Dean says. Heck, it was the only thing he can come up with, he wasn't much a fan of doing household chores, but he loathed doing dishes the most.

Castiel looked away for a moment to think, a naughty idea coming to mind, " Deal..." Cas replies.

Dean steps towards him, then raised his hand. " Best two out of three wins..." the ex-angel stares at Dean. ' **_Rock paper scissors, huh? _**' Cas thought, bringing up his hand to play. One, two, three they set their pick, Dean rock and Cas paper, 1 point for Cas. One, two, three, Dean scissors and Cas paper, 1 point for Dean. Moment of truth... One, two, three, Dean scissors and Cas rock, Castiel wins. " ... can I do them after we eat, I mean if I do them now there'll be more to do." Dean implied, hoping that would excuse him from cleaning.

" We're using paper plates for dinner...the dishes await you Dean." Castiel laughs before returning to his cooking. The ex-hunter steps lazily to the sink in defeat.

...

After the plates, bowls and utensils were done and dinner was eaten, Dean believed he can now enjoy the rest of the game. Unfortunately Castiel has plans for him. " Dean, come with me to walk Luna." the man peers to the puppy who sits by Cas wagging her tail, holding the leash in her mouth. After Luna's walk. " Dean, put away your clothes." After the clothes are put away. " Dean, I wanna watch When In Rome." After the movie. " Dean, help me mop the floors." After the floors are cleaned. " Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean. " the ex-hunter was exhausted by the end of the day, the game ended about an hour ago. He flops onto the sofa with a groan, his legs were soar, living a normal life is tough. " Dean?..."

" Can we do something other than chores... please?" Dean muffled, face buried in the pillow. Castiel smirks, ' **_Well at least I had my fun... guess he can get his reward... _**' he thought.

" Okay Dean... one last thing..." Dean slowly gazes to his lover with tired eyes, only to see Cas gesture him to follow, a glint of lust in his eyes and that mischievous smile, then disappearing out the doorway. Dean knew what that meant and trailed after him, he halted by the stairs. At the top Castiel teased him by slowly unbuttoning his shirt, but only three to expose his chest, then ghosted into the bedroom. Now excited, Dean rushes up two steps at a time, enters the room where Cas is pulling out a computer chair towards the bed and sits. Dean inches closer, moving in for a kiss but his stopped by Cas's hand on his chest. " Oh no Dean... We're doing it my way." giving Dean a sideways glance, Castiel crossed his legs. Dean stood there puzzled, had the ex-angel planned this from the beginning? " Take off your clothes... slowly..." Cas's voice was deep, filled with desire and wickedness.

Dean bit down on his lip. He unhurriedly made his way next to the bed, Castiel's passionate gaze followed his every move. Dean slowly strips off his sweater, dropping it to the floor, he took off his black tank top. But when he got to his belt, his hands froze, locking eyes with his lover. Cas licked his dry lips, then that big grin appeared. Dean finally pulled down his pants, but then played at the hem of his boxers with his thumbs. " Are you enjoying this Cas?" Dean returns the grin.

Cas suddenly loosens another button to his shirt. " Yes I am... Dean Winchester..." he gives Dean a lascivious wink. Dean flushed at how his voice sounded. Dean takes off the last item of clothing. " you look tasty..." Castiel's words were seductive. Dean looked up, hunger so apparent on his face that it made Cas's cock twitch just staring. " sit facing me," Castiel ordered. " open your legs a little more. That's right." he sat facing Cas on the bed. " now jerk yourself off." Dean took his member and started rubbing it softly. But, with Cas fully clothed and watching him, there was no way that he was going to manage an erection. " What's the matter?" Castiel teased.

" Can you at least take off your clothes too?" Dean said from the corner of his lips, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand.

" Use your imagination... picture me naked." was all Cas said. Dean let out a deep sigh, " use your imagination." Cas repeated. " My hands caressing your body, holding your cock," Castiel continued. " Slowly moving up and down. Surges of pleasure. The heat building, your dick hardening. It feels _so _good."

Dean closed his eyes, and something floated up in his mind's eye. A memory of when he made love to Cas for the first time. The image of Castiel's beautiful face filled with ecstasy formed on his eyelids, but Cas suddenly told him not to close his eyes. The image was ruined.

" Look only at me," he ordered. "That's right." he looked at Castiel who told him to continue. Dean decided to listen to his lover's baritone voice, it alone was getting him hard as he continued his monologue. " My hand is turning you on. Moving up and down, up and down, your cock is starting to leak little drips. Little drips that start to run down my hand, it's so dirty." Looking into Castiel's eyes was making Dean harder, every word he spoke in that tone turned him on. " I start to suck on your nipples. You like it. Me nibbling on them feels so good. Not only that. You want your own cock nibbled. You want your hard dick nibbled so bad. You want it licked. You want it sucked off."

Dean was imagining it. Being turned on by Cas sucking on him. The unrealistic thoughts were arousing him. Slowly, his member was getting harder in his hand.

" Finally, I lick your cock. You can't take it. You cry out because it feels so good. I'm excited too by your cries of pleasure, and I continue with the rough blowjob. You're starting to leak semen into my mouth. You think you're going to come, but you try to hold on to it."

Dean's heart was pounding faster. He had to catch this wave, and stick with it to the end. Dean surrendered himself to the imaginary world. He was imagining Castiel going down on him. His breath was quick. The more he imagined it, and Cas's gaze on him was a complete turn on.

" My tongue starts to look for something even deeper. You're so excited. You really want it. You're dripping, you want me to bury my own cock inside you." For an instant, Dean's hand stopped because he was actually imagining himself about to fuck Cas. Castiel whispered to him to continue. " I do what you want and push against you. You accept me and open your legs wide to let me in. I penetrate you. Filling you up. It feels amazing. I'm taking you and you cry out in delight."

Dean could see it in his mind's eye. Castiel was holding him. Penetrating him. Dean was embarrassed at first but was soon getting more excited. As if Cas was manipulating Dean with his lustful stare. "You're feeling me inside you and I'm not showing you any mercy. I'm pounding into you, and you can't think of anything else anymore. You can barely breathe. But still, you want me to fuck you more. Harder. Deeper. You scream at me to pound you so hard you'll never walk again. My dick is all the way up your ass, I'm grabbing at your hips. Until finally, the warm spurt comes spraying all over." At the conclusion to Castiel's story, Dean erupted like a hot volcano. His hand was suddenly full of white sticky liquid. The pangs of gratification caused small convulsions in his stomach muscles. It was an entirely different feeling from when he used to jerk himself off. " I see you've really enjoyed that." The ex-angel chuckled.

Dean's breath was reverberating in his chest. He then suddenly reaches forward, pulling Cas forcefully onto the bed with him. He rips open his shirt, and like some crazed animal he assaulted Cas's nipples. " You kinky son of a bitch.." Dean growled. He starts playing tug of war with his belt. " Fucking belt..." Dean's sudden inhuman strength ripped the leather. ' **_Whoa! _**' Castiel thought and grinned with amusement, letting the other man tear his clothing off. Castiel pushes Dean down, gazing into his eyes. Dean saw how aroused Castiel was, his large cock was screaming for release. Dean flushed at the idea of Cas fucking him, feeling that cock inside him, taking him. Dean then smirks, " Take me Cas."

" That was my idea in the beginning." Cas reaches over to the night stand for the lube. Applying it onto his cock, while Dean used his own cum to lubricate his tight hole. " Impatient aren't we?" Cas tosses the tube over his shoulder, then positions himself by his entrance. Castiel gives one glance to Dean.

Dean took a few deep breaths to ready himself for the pain he's gonna feel. "... Okay... Ready..." Cas pushes inside slowly, Dean scrapes down his lover's back. The pain, it felt as though Dean was being ripped apart down there, " Fuuuuuuuck... it hurts." he said through gritted teeth. How the heck did Cas manage this pain? ' **_that's because he was still an angel then... duh! _**' he thinks. Castiel starts to pull out, almost fully. " Wait- wai- AHH!" Cas then thrusts in hard, he does it again, and again, and again. " FUCK!... UH!... AHH!" Castiel finds Dean's prostate almost immediately and begins diving faster into him. Dean forgets about the pain for his brain replaces it with pleasure, " HAA!... YES!.. CAS!" Dean grabs a handful of Cas's hair and pulls him down to a messy kiss. " Fuck me harder.." he orders, his head falls back as Castiel pounds harder inside him.

" You're so fucking tight Dean... Nh!" He thrusts faster, both giving no notice to the headboard banging against the wall. The bed creaks as they switch from missionary position to doggy style. Castiel continues to pound hard and fast inside Dean. His screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the house, and possibly the whole neighborhood.

" UH! CAS!.. Right there- AH!" Dean screams, he raises his ass higher to invite Castiel deeper, his huge cock filling him up felt so amazing.

" Lay on your stomach.." Cas growls and Dean does as he says. He closes Dean's legs using his own, then laid against him. While he fucked Dean, he brought up his free hand to Dean's mouth. " Suck.." and Dean grabbed that hand, taking two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. With his other hand he reached for the ex-hunter's hard dick and pumped it roughly. Dean raises his ass in response, a loud moan rumbling in his throat, tickling Cas's fingers. " .. Uh!... Fuck..." Castiel caresses Dean's cock with more passion, he drives inside him with all his strength.

" Fuck!... Fuuuck.. UH! AAH! Cas, I'm gonna come!"

" Wait... Uh!.. just a little longer.." Castiel pulls Dean onto his knees, held back Dean's arms and pounds up inside him over and over. Dean bites down at his lower lip, trying to hold back his orgasm. But it's becoming too overwhelming.

" Cas!... I- I can't!.. hold on... Uh..Nh!... AAH CASTIEL!" Dean's body spasms, his back arches and his untouched cock spurts cum onto the sheets.

His muscles tighten around Castiel's cock and the ex-angel throws his head back, " AH FUCK DEAN!" he pours his seed into the other man. They both collapse, all their energy spent and too lazy to move. Castiel conjures whatever strength left to roll to his side, pulling Dean close to him and falls asleep. Before Dean joins, the last thought in his mind was, ' **_My ass is gonna be soar for a week... _**'

...

**FIN**

**Dean being bottom was a promise to DeansMuse... hope you liked it and hope to know what you think.**


End file.
